Such a type of solid-electrolyte fuel cell disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,290B1 is configured as a lamination of a cell plate and separators pressed in a stepped form, having their joints partially open, to be cooperative with vortex channels defined by the pressed separators, for smooth gas flows along the cell plate.
In Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2002-151106, a solid-electrolyte fuel cell is configured with a cell plate and separators pressed in a stepped form, having their outer peripheral edge portions joined together, defining a pouch portion in between, and accommodating dimpled collectors as rectifiers inside and outside the pouch portion, for gas flows to go up from below. The pressed separators have double-staged steps, allowing for a spacer-less lamination.
In Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2002-8681, a solid-electrolyte fuel cell is configured with a pair of cell plates shaped in a disc-form and joined together at their outer peripheral edge portions, for a vertical gas diffusion.